


gasoline

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo hates Daishou. Daishou hates Kuroo. So really, it all works out in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gasoline

"You little fuck," he whispers hoarsely in Kuroo's ear, hands gripping the sheets around him. "You're trying to kill me...aren't you?"

A smug smirk, a Cheshire grin: he digs his nails into Daishou's skin.

"Not so smooth now, little snake?"

As his talented fingers make their way up his back, Daishou is aflame.

His body, his face, and even his palms feel like screeching tires burning rubber on black-tar roads, a feeling usually reserved for the volleyball court. His muscles stiffen, relax, and stiffen again to the rhythm of Kuroo's strokes. The messy-haired captain's rasping voice strikes a twanging chord somewhere deep within him, and his spine arches involuntarily.

"God, Tetsurou..." His moan, deep and guttural, is music to Kuroo's ears.

"Do that again," he commands. A peppering of hard kisses along his bare contours causes the man underneath him to hiss, a passionate mix of love and hate, pleasure and pain.

He smiles.

"Who do you belong to, Daishou?"

A momentary silence punctuates the heated bedroom, and Daishou resists the compelling urge to whine plaintively.

"...you..."

Raising himself off the bed so that skin no longer met skin, Kuroo asked again.

"I didn't hear you. Would you care to repeat that?"

Daishou clenches his fists around the stained cloth and sucks in a needy breath.

"It's you, Tetsurou, so please..."

The catlike man smirks and lets him _**go.**_

**Author's Note:**

> rip #firstsmutfic


End file.
